Rockliff Smut
by twerkitriker
Summary: Just some Rockliff. Sorry about the delay. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't written in forever:( Here's some rockliff for ya.**

Rocky looked at the couple in disgust.

No. They weren't a couple. But they acted like one and it was revolting.

He watched as Rydel and Ellington sat giggling on the couch. Rydel had snatched the remote and Ellington was tickling her in attempt to get it back.

Without thinking, Rocky gagged.

"What's your problem?" He heard his youngest brother Ryland ask behind him."Don't worry about." He spit through his teeth. He turned to leave, but before he did, Ellington caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. Rocky tried to keep his expression cold, but Ell's gaze burnt through it like lighting paper.

Before the look could cause any damage, Rocky yanked his door open and slammed it shut behind him, flopping himself onto his bed. Hitting a random button on his stero, he turned the volume up as loud as he could to drown out his thoughts.

Anger, hurt, lust, love…

He turned the music up louder.

Anything to drown out his thoughts.

"Rocky turn your music down!" Riker yelled across the house. He scowled but did as he was told, turning it down to no more then a soft thud against silence.

Rocky sat in an icy numbness for the longest time. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, so he refused to feel at all. That was what he always did. He hid his feelings from everyone.

Including himself.

He wasn't sure why, though. He had never actually thought about it until now.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

A faint knock disturbed the almost-silence, and interrupted his thoughts. He ignored it, pretending he didn't hear. All he wanted was to be alone. He turned his music up a bit and went back to laying down.

A few seconds passed and he thought that the knocker had given up.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

The knocking came once again and, like Rocky's music, it's volume had increase.

"WHAT?!" Rocky yelled, getting up to answer the door.

Could they not just leave him alone?

He opened the door to see none other than the gorgeous, previously mentioned Ellington Ratliff. His doe-like eyes strongly contrasted with his masculinity and facial stubble, although it had anything but a negative effect. He was pure sex, and anyone who said otherwise was just kidding had his head leaned against the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" He asked so low that Rocky had to strain to hear.

Something in his eyes made him look fragile, and it immediately changed Rocky's expression.

"Oh yeah, Um sure." He held the door open further and let him in. He watched intently as Ellington stood awkwardly beside the bed.

He laughed, "You can sit down if you want."

Rocky could feel how paced everything was. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to Ellington on the bed.

Ellington pulled his knees into his chest. They sat in silence for an eternity.

"I don't want you flirting with my sister." Rocky said suddenly, pulling his legs onto the bed.

"I wasn't-"

"I fucking saw you Ell, don't even lie." He said harsher then necessary. Ellington looked taken aback.

He stood up. "Just- Just leave her alone! You're gonna lead her on then break her heart."

"Rocky, we were just playing arou-"

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

An eery silence followed his yell. The only sound was Rocky's shallow breath. Even the floor boards refused to creek, waiting in anticipation for someone to say something.

"What's been up with you lately man?" Ellington whispered. Rocky sat back down a little too close, not leaving much room between them.

He didn't know how to answer, so he sat quietly, staring at the floor.

"This doesn't-" Rocky looked up at him. "This doesn't have anything to do with Rydel…does it." His tone was more of disbelief than accusation. There was no question.

Rocky didn't know what to say. Ellington looked confused at first, but by the look on his face, there was no denying that he had figured out what was going on.

"Oh," Ell whispered. At this point he was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought this was the problem. He thought maybe Rocky just wanted his bestfriend back, to spend more time with him…but something in his eyes and the desperation in his voice made it clear that that was not the case.

Ellington suddenly felt the need to take action. A kiss? The idea of kissing Rocky was no man's land; strange and unknown. But for some reason… he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Rocky. Not sure how to go about it, he just leaned in. Ellington placed his hands carefully on Rocky's face.

He layed his forehead against Rocky's. Rocky's actions were like a reflex, he didn't think about it for long before he was already responding to Ellington's unspoken request. Time moved slower as they leaned in closer and closer. The closer they got, the more Ellington realized he wanted the kiss to happen. Their lips collided.

At first, Ellington was cautious. He didn't know for certain that Rocky wanted this, but when Rocky pulled him closer, he got tingly inside. His excitement only grew and grew, and he let his hands wander. They slipped down from his cheeks, then to the back of his neck. His fingers played across his bandmate's collarbone as he took a risk and slipped his tongue into Rocky's mouth.

Ellington's hands roamed Rocky chest. His tongue grazed Rocky's and the feeling it gave him was pure ecstasy. Rocky smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. Not knowing what to do with the surplus of lust and passion, they moved faster. Ell's hands fisted Rocky's hair.

"Mmh." Rocky moaned against his friends lips. He pulled away an inch or two, leaving his forehead against Ellington's.

He could barely breathe, "What's happening- what are we- what are we doing?"

Ellington knew that if he didn't act fast, Rocky would find a reason to pull away. He held Rocky's face in his hands once more.

"Rocky," He wasn't sure what to say, but then he got an idea. A sly grin formed on his face and he let his hands trail down, away from where he had just placed them. He let them skim across Rocky's hard, defined abdomen and down to his leg. He rested his hand on Rocky's thigh, squeezing it at first, then stroking the area closest to his manhood. The bulge in his lower region grew.

"Rocky, I kind of want to.." He trailed off, continuing to rub his thigh. He looked up at Rocky, biting his lip.

Rocky's eyes were dark. "Ell.. I'm not sure if that's a good idea," He stood up, forcing Ellington to realease the grip he had on him.

Ellington stood up aswell. At first, Rocky thought he was going to put his arms around his waist, but he placed one in Rocky's back pocket and the other back on his thigh.

"Why not?" Ellington poked his lip out into an adorable pout. He squeezed Rocky's ass.

Rocky struggled to breathe. He swallowed hard and said, "This would be hard to explain to-"

"To who?" Ellington's sudden change of tone startled Rocky. "And why would it even matter to someone else? It only matters if YOU want this, " Ell bit his lip again before making his forbidden move. He slid his fingers left a bit until he found what he had been looking for. He cupping his hand around the giant bulge in Rocky's pants and squeezed tightly.

"Ungh," Rocky moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

"And I can tell that you want this, Rocky." He whispered, knowing that if he spoke any louder, his voice would give away how nervous he was.

Hoping it would help sway Rocky's decision, Ellington traced lightly around the outline of Rocky's hard cock with his fingertips. He made the mistake of pressing down harder and Rocky was gone.

He smashed his lips into Ellington's, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing Ell's body against his own.

The door swung open, revealing Riker standing in the entryway. Rocky and Ellington pulled apart quickly, but not quick enough. Riker opened his mouth to say something, then caught site of the heated makeout session. He looked utterly bewildered.

"Holy shit," He breathed. "I- Um- sorry." He murmered as he quickly fumbled with the knob and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Rocky turned to Ellington, hoping that he didn't regret what had just happened. He wanted Ell.. no, he needed him. And bad.

As if on cue, Ellington broke the silence. "Rocky, we don't…we don't have to do this if you don't want to.." He bit his bottom lip.

Rocky blushed. He knew what Ellington was referring to and he definitely wanted it. He closed the space between them, replacing his hands around Ellington's waist. He pressed his lips against Ell's forehead, then his cheek, then lightly on his lips. He pulled back, taking in Ellington's expression.

Ell smiled and kissed him back greedily. Rocky tried to deepen the kiss, but Ellington pulled away.

Rocky frowned at him, but Ellington only smiled back mischievously. He crouched down onto his knees and started undoing Rocky's belt.

He looked up at Rocky, pressing his lips together in a tight line to hold in his giggles. Rocky chewed on his upper lip. Ell continued with Rocky's zipper. As soon as it came all the way down, Rocky's cock sprang from his confines.

Ellington raised an eyebrow. "No underwear?" He asked like it was an everyday question.

Rocky smirked, but he was getting impatient. He shifted his weight in an obvious fashion and Ellington caught his hint.

"I don't normally have cock down my throat. Give me a second."

Deciding that Ellington had a good point, Rocky closed his eyes and gave his friend some time to adjust.

Rocky gasped when he suddenly felt the hot, wet suction of Ellington's mouth on his length.

Ellington smiled and traced the head of Rocky's cock with the tip of his tongue before pulling back a bit.

"Maybe YOU should have taken a second." He smirked. He placed his mouth back around Rocky's hard member.

Ellington grazed Rocky's cock with his teeth and Rocky whimpered. He fisted the hair on the back of Ellington's head.

Ell removed his hand from the base of Rocky's staff and replaced them onto Rocky's hips. He pulled Rocky closer, trying to fit the remaining inches down his throat.

"Fuck, Ell," Rocky moaned, "You're so good at this." He whispered. His eyes popped open. "Have you done this before?"

Ellington laughed into his cock, sending amazing waves of pleasure into him. He tried to keep quiet, thinking that if he moaned any louder that it could make things akward, but the pleasure twisting inside him quickly gave him away.

"Ungh, Jesus Christ. Ell I'm going to- I'm gonna-" But he couldn't get his warning out before he could feel the hot ropes of white emerge from his softening cock. To his surprise, his friend did not spit out his load in disgust.

He swallowed. _He fucking swallowed._

"No, I've never done this before."

When Rocky finally recovered from his intense pleasure, he was feeling a bit kinky. And horny. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to still be hormonal, but the thought of what had just happened was driving him insane.

"And how did that taste?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Better than expected." Ellington replied, licking his lips.

Rocky chewed on his lower lip. He expected to catch Ellington off-guard with his hormone influenced question.

Ellington was amused by Rocky's dumbfounded expression.

"You got any lube?" He asked, standing up.

Rocky pulled Ellington's hips against his own and pressed his lips to Ell's. He laced his tongue into his friend's mouth then pulled away to replace his mouth on Ellington's neck.

"Nah dude, that's gay." He said before attacking Ellington's neck once again. He reached down until he found Ell's cock. He grasped it firmly in his hand then smoothed his thumb back and forth across the tip.

Ellington gasped and Rocky continued kissing his neck like nothing else was happening. He let go for a moment, but only long enough to pull Ellington onto his bed with him. He raised himself above Ell with his hair hanging down and just barely brushing Ellington's forehead.

"I'M in control. That's just how it's going to go. Got it?" His tone didn't leave room for question. Ellington's breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Yes sir." Ellington smirked.

_"Sir… I like that."_ Rocky thought to himself.

Rocky yanked and pulled at Ellington's pants until somehow they ended up on the ground. He attacked his friend's mouth with his own, sucking on his tongue and moaning into his lips. Ellington pulled back and Rocky moved down to his neck and collarbone.

"Um, do you like- want me to turn over..?" Ellington stuttered, feeling the heat flodding in his cheeks.

Rocky pulled away and smirked. "If that's what you want." He tried not to sound so suggestive now. He didn't want to intimidate Ellington.

Without another word, Ellington flipped over onto his stomach. He would never admit it to Rocky, but he was terrified. There was no lube, no experience -that he knew of- and, well.. Rocky was huge. He'd heard the term 'horse cock' used before and after seeing Rocky undressed, he knew what it meant.

**Soooo I don't have an actual closing to this one-shot but I've literally been working on and off on this for over four months. I'm hoping this will kind of kick-start my writing again. You can expect 'Class Marriage' to be the next updated. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I noticed some of you really enjoyed my rockliff? Idk why but ya if you do like it then why not request something? I DON'T PAIR RYDEL WITH ANY OF HER BROTHERS or Ellington haha because Notp.**

**But for some reason I really like the idea of Riker and Ross just casually making out and having sex sometimes and not questioning it idk someone request it pls.**

**All requests will NOT be published in this story. They will all be seperate.**

**REQUEST AWAY ;-D**


	3. Contact Info

**If there's anything you're wondering or want to know about these stories or me, a way to contact me is through tumblr.**

**twerkitriker . tumblr . com **

**or rockliff . co . vu**

**there are spaces because I can't post links.**


End file.
